The malady
by bravante16
Summary: Something has happened to Ron. what will Hermione and Harry do? Can they live normally after what has happened? can they recover? can they go on.
1. Chapter 1

_The Malady_

_By: bravante16_

_Chapter 1_

_Harry wake up! Wake up! You have chores to do boy! Snarled his Uncle downstairs._

_Harry turned irritably around and about his bed. He looked at his little almost broken clock and saw that it was already 9:00. No wonder his relatives are going ballistic._

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm up!" grumbled Harry. Thinking the rudeness his relatives has._

_He walked towards the stairs, he passed by his cousins room and saw that Dudley is still sleeping like a pig. (Hahaha!)_

"_Stupid!" Harry whispered while looking at his cousin still deep in his sleep. "I get to wake up as early as they want while he can sleep as long as he like. This is really STUPID!" Harry said feeling sorry for himself._

_While walking down the stairs he thought what Ron and Hermione was doing._

"_I'm sure they're enjoying their summer vacation right now," said Harry in desperation and again feeling sorry for himself._

"_Harry Potter! Where are you?" snarled again his Uncle._

"_I'm here" said Harry. Wondering what chores his Uncle has prepared for him._

"_Start mowing the lawn boy!" said his Uncle._

"_But I just mowed it last week! And besides the grass has barely grown" said Harry._

"_You disagreeing with me boy?" snarled his Uncle._

"_As I said a while ago, where is that damn lawn mower?" said Harry pretending to wonder._

"_Ah, I thought so" said his Uncle as he marched towards the house._

_As he entered the house he walked straight to the kitchen where he found his wife cooking lunch._

"_How many more weeks does that boy is still going to stay here Petunia?" as Vernon was looking in the fridge for something to eat, again._

"_Weeks? That boy is out of here in 4 days' said Petunia smiling._

"_4 days? Why I thought his school is not open till September 1? Is it open early this year? Or is he going to go some place else to spend his summer?" looking up from the fridge with 3 pickles in his mouth all at once._

"_The Granger family called last night, you were asleep by the way, and asked permission if they could pick up Harry on Thursday to spend the summer with them," Petunia said as she scooped the steak out of the pan._

"_And? What did you say?" Vernon asked curiously._

"_Get a grip on your self, ask one question at a time." Said Petunia irritably._

"_Ok, ok but what did you say?" said Vernon waiting for her answer._

"_I said yes. They will pick him up 9:00 in the morning" Petunia said as she stopped cooking and sat beside his husband._

"_Good, so we can have pace around here. He's always getting in our way." Said Vernon with a smirk on his face._

_His back full of sweat, and his arms aching he continued to push the mower._

"_Hope I leave early again this year" as he was pushing faster to finish his chore early._

_As he was wishing that some miracle would happen-_

"_HONK, HONK, HONK,"_

_A car drove near him and stopped right infront of their house._

"_Who could that be?" harry wondered._

"_Harry we're here!" said a voice from inside the car._

"_Hermione? Hermione!"" he screamed as she hurriedly came out of the vehicle._

"_What are doing here?" asked Harry._

"_What? Don't you know we're picking you up?" said Hermione excitedly._

"_Pick me up? Today?" as he was trying to recall anything about this._

"_Oh sorry, maybe you thought we're picking you up on Thursday but we decide to pick you up now!" said Hermione._

"_I don't understand, I don't know anything about this" said Harry. Confused, he tried to nurse his aching head by rubbing gently._

"_What is that racket going on outside?" said Petunia as she stood up from where she is sitting._

_She and her husband went to check what's happening. When they walked outside they saw Harry talking to a girl._

"_No time to talk boy!" snarled his uncle._

"_Who are you?" asked Uncle Vernon from the door, shouting._

"_I'm Hermione Granger sir, we've come to pick up Harry" said Hermione trying to be polite as possible._

"_What? I thought you're going to pick him up on Thursday"-_

"_Yes, about that Mr. Dursley, we are going to fly to the Burrow tomorrow so we thought we'd pick up Harry today so he can be…. Ready " aid Hermione as slowly as possible so he can understand it._

_Seeing the look on Harry's Uncle she quickly exclaimed._

"_Fly, yes, on a plane Mr. Dursley" said Hermione to answer Mr. Durley's confusion_

"_What? Me? Go to Ron's?" Harry asked excitedly. "How come I don't know about this?"_

"_We were going to tell you about this after lunch, we thought you were going to be picked up not until Thursday so we did not tell you right away, but I guess we will be not seeing you until next summer then? Go upstairs and pack your things" said Aunt Petunia patiently._

"_Just wait for me here Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger" said Harry as he ran towards the back door and up to his room._

_He almost bumped into his just awoken cousin._

"_See you Dudley!" Said Harry Happily._

"_Whoa, what are you talking about?" asked his confused cousin. "You're still going to clean my room" Dudley said with a yawn._

"_Not anymore my dearest cousin!" then he went straight to his room and packed all his spell books, wand, quills, inks bottles, parchments, clothes and everything he possessed was placed in his trunk._

"_Hermione I'm here" then he placed his trunk at the trunk of Hermione's car._

"_Thank you for a wonderful and horrible summer!" he shouted at them while sitting beside the window of the car._

"_Harry! Don't do that! You're being ungrateful t them" while she was checking all her things if she brought them all._

"_What? Its true isn't it, all my life I've lived there my life is always horrible, so when are we going to Ron's?" he asked excitedly._

"_NO, we're not going to Ron's this time we will be staying at our place" said Hermione waiting for Harry's reaction._

"_Oh! Ok I like that, I'm already excited to see your house Hermione!" said Harry but not as much as excited when he knew that he was going to Ron's._

"_Ok then, by the way I'm not kidding about that flying stuff…" said Hermione._

"_Fly to your house? But why? How? People would see? Where's your broom?" harry was more confused now._

"_Yes! Wait I'll explain. Broom? Your firebolt, people? I think you have your invisibility cloak, yes and about your trunk" said Hermione before Harry could ask about his trunk._

_Hermione pulled a large stack of rope "we are going to tie it on your broom. And I'm going to hold the cloak as we fly" said Hermione smartly._

"_What about your parents?"_

"_That's the first reason why we picked you up early. They are going on a mission to give free dental check-up near your place so I decide to pick you up." Hermione said as she was combing her hair._

_When Harry and Hermione reached Her muggle home Harry was amazed by how big and elegant it is. Their living room for once is twice the garden he was mowing earlier._

"_Feel at home Harry" Hermione said while going upstairs. "I'll just change my clothes"_

_Harry sat on the sofa and waited for Hermione to come back down. But he waited 30 minutes but Hermione still hasn't come down yet. So he decide to go up and check on her._

"_Hermione?" he shouted at the foot of the stairs._

_Hearing no answer he walked up to the 2nd floor. There he found that it was also as big as the first floor but more beautiful. With also a second set of sofa set. He entered a room and—_

"_Hermione!" Harry shouted seeing Hermione unconscious on the floor._

_Harry did not care if she was just wearing a thin T-shirt and her underwear, he carried her to a near bed and began fanning her face with his hand._

"_Hermione wake up, wake up Hermione" Harry said repeatedly._

_Just by then that he noticed that she was holding a piece of parchment. He took it and read it thinking that it might be the cause of her being unconscious_

_Hermione,_

_We are deeply sorry to inform you that Ron is now really sick and may have only a few weeks or even days left. It would be great if you and I presume Harry is with you now, that you and Harry can come and visit him. We'll tell all the details when you come here. We are deeply sorry not informing you as early as possible, Ron wouldn't let us anyway, he wanted to pass away without letting you guys know it. But I secretly wrote this letter to let you guys know of his terrible situation._

_I'm really terribly sorry. Hope you can come soon._

_Truly yours,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. he's here at the burrow by the way._

_Can't believe what he is reading at the moment, Harry started to look at Hermione. He knows why she reacted that way. He knew long ago that she had feelings for the redhead._

"_I can't believe this, I thought everything was going fine now I'm going to loose one of my bestfriends! This can't be happening! " Harry shouted really loud and hit the woodenwall with his bare hands that it cracked._

"_NO!" Hermione shouted as she awoken in her sleep. "Ron? No this can't be" Hermione started crying._

_Suddenly someone hugged her tightly and she knowing that it was Harry just cried and cried, she buried her face into Harry's chest, she's feeling the warmth of Harry, made her feel better but she did not pull away from Harry she needs someone to cry on. Harry held her knowing that she's hurting real bad, he just let Hermione cry all she want until she stopped and fell asleep into his arms._


	2. A sad Goodbye

Chapter 2

By the next day they went to the Burrow. They were shocked to see Ron's head hairless.

"Ron! It's nice to see you" said Hermione tears flowing from her eyes. "How are you? Do you feel fine? Are you feeling something?" asked Hermione without even putting her bags down.

"Hi! Mione! Wait what are you and Harry doing here?" asked Ron surprised to see Hermione and Harry emerging from the door of his home.

"Alright there Ron?" said Harry forcing to hold tears in his eyes not to come out. But he can't, seeing his friend like this.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about believe me" said Ron, he too was now almost in tears seeing his friends, maybe for the last time he thought.

Ron was sitting at the dinner table, he's started to loose hair since when he was in Hogwarts, but he did not seem to notice that before, now he has some few strands left, scattered all over his head. Harry presumed that he couldn't walk either because there was a wheel chair beside him. Knowing Ron, he'll try to say he's fine but the truth is he's not.

Ron is dying.

'His sickness is Leukemia" said Ginny while talking to Hermione and Harry while Ron is sleeping.

"Oh my God!" as Hermione gasped and started crying again.

"The muggle doctor told me that, the wizard hospital can't seem to identify his sickness so my father said to let a muggle doctor see him" said Ginny almost in tears too.

"The doctor said that maybe he got from staying up late, not eating properly and working hard that his body just gave up." Said Ginny.

Now Harry started to remember the quidditch practices they used to have. Ron was always the last one to go back up to the dormitory because he really wanted to improve. And when e got back up he will start doing his assignment giving him no time to rest.

"Damn all those quidditch practices!" Harry said aloud causing to wake up Ron.

"Harry if you want to curse it's not that I'm not letting you but just do it if I'm awake ok?" Ron said and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Ron woke up seeing Hermione by his side and staring at him.

"Good morning Mione!" said Ron, he can't barely lift his hands to stretch.

"Morning Ron! Are feeling all right? Do you need something?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I'm ok, don't worry about me" said Ron trying to stand up from his bed.

"I'll help you" hurriedly Hermione helped Ron get up from bed and let him sit in his wheelchair.

"Thanks Hermione, could you accompany me outside? I want to see the sun, even for the last time" said Ron with sadness in his voice.

Hermione and Ron were outside when Harry shouted from the sky-

"Morning guys!" Harry shouted.

Seeing that Harry was in his firebolt, with Ginny!

"Hey Mione, Hey Ron look at me!" shouted Ginny, screaming in excitement.

Then they went down and Harry asked Ron-

"Wanna ride?" Harry said grinning. "It'll be fun!"

"How?" Ron said, looking at his flail feet.

Then Harry with all his strength carried Ron and put him in the firebolt. Then he sat just behind him.

"Ready? Here we Gooooooooo!"

They soared to the sky! They soared not caring if any muggle could see them as long as Ron is having the time of his life.

That night Ron is alone outside sitting in his wheelchair enjoying the night's breeze.

"Ron?" Hermione walked towards him. "Ron I have something to tell you." Said Hermione putting her hands on his.

"What? If I need something, I'm fi---"

Then Hermione kissed him gently on the lips to stop him saying anything more.

"What the?" Ron a little bit confused stared at her.

"I love you Ron and I don't want you to go!" cried Hermione, she was really crying that everyone in the house watching is also crying.

"Don't cry" Ron said with a smile "Think of it as if I'm going away to a much more better place" He said trying to stop Hermione from crying.

"Just remember that I have and always will love you!" said Ron almost in tears. "And I'm truly sorry that I can't stay long enough to share that love with you." Said Ron, now they both crying to each other's arms.

In the past few days Ron and Hermione were always together reminiscing and talking about everything, all their secrets and dreams. They avoided talking about the future cause they'll just feel bad.

Even if they never wanted it to come Ron's last day was the most horrible day for Hermione.

"Hermione I love you very much. And when I'm gone don't be sad for we'll still meet… someday… feel free to love someone as long as he loves you back to… just make sure it wouldn't be Malfoy!" said Ron jokingly.

"Don't say that Ron. I'll never love anyone again as I have loved you." Hermione said trying not to cry anymore.

"Harry be good now, now don't you go falling for Ginny, she's a bit nagger---"

"Ron!" said Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"Ron, you know that I'll love your sister as much as I can" said Harry assuring Ron that nothing will happen to his sister when he's gone….

Then at that moment Ron's last words were "see you…Herm…" then he's eyes slowly shut----------


End file.
